Parents of children with hearing loss and individuals who are deaf or hard of hearing, including members of organizations such as the Alexander Graham Bell Association for the Deaf and Hard of Hearing (A.G. Bell), have few opportunities to interact with scientists conducting research on cochlear function and potential treatments for hearing loss. When available, such information for persons without a scientific background often takes the form of "summaries." A.G. Bell seeks funding to conduct a one-day symposium for consumers on the subject of biotechnology and the cochlea with special attention to new directions that have the potential to be applied to the development of technology and/or medical and therapeutic treatments. This symposium will be held at the A.G. Bell 2000 International Biennial Convention, July 9, 2000, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Participants will include parents, educators, medical and therapeutic professionals, and individuals with hearing loss-all of whom are keenly interested in the latest findings on this subject. Key topics to be addressed include hair cell function and regeneration, genetic testing, design of auditory protheses utilizing knowledge of cochlear function, and rehabilitative approaches for hearing aids and cochlear implants that are developed with an understanding of cochlear function and technology. Products will include a pamphlet announcing the symposium, open-captioned videos, a proceedings document, and articles in A.G. Bell's periodicals, The Volta Review and Volta Voices.